Sobre los sueños y los deseos y secretos que ocultan
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Nada parecía tener sentido...


Hola, hola~ ¿Qué tal? Gracias por entrar aquí. Escribí este fic para un amigo invisible esta Navidad (para Rikku~ que es una rikkura~). Está inspirado en un sueño que tuve (ops, empezamos bien) y que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza, pase el tiempo que pase. Podéis leer el fic como Reylo si queréis, o como algo general. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **·**

 **Sobre los sueños y los deseos y secretos que ocultan**

 **·**

La nieve se le arremolinaba entorno a los talones, lastrando cada uno de sus pasos y tirando de él hacia atrás en una larga caminata que no parecía tener fin. Como si no existiese nada más en el horizonte salvo la nieve cuesta arriba por el dificultoso terreno, eternamente blanco. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba. La segunda StarKiller de la Primera Orden emulaba a la Estrella de la Muerte y sus arquitectos en el Imperio y repetía el mismo diseño de su predecesora. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que resultaba.

El cansancio se le acumulaba en los gemelos y gruñó. Nadie hizo caso de su gruñido. A su alrededor avanzaba el grupo de prisioneros rebeldes, en mudo silencio, hoscos y en alerta. Los soldados, con sus armaduras blancas (algunas arañadas, otras con manchas ya secas de sangre y barro, testimonio de una batalla) avanzaban delante y detrás del grupo y llevaba siendo así desde hacía un largo rato. Hux de vez en cuando atravesaba la línea de prisioneros, cómodamente montado en su vehículo, para comprobar que todo seguía en orden.

—Tengo que admitir que has roto todos los esquemas que tenía sobre tu insensatez. Te superas —había dicho y Kylo no había respondido, desde el suelo.

Desde el suelo también podía ver que Hux _lo estaba disfrutando_. El rostro rubicundo y enfermizamente pálido del general rara vez sonreía, pero Kylo podía ver en la curva de las comisuras de sus labios el goce ahora mismo.

Nunca se habían llevado bien.

La frustración le golpeaba las costillas como un vampiro llamando a la puerta, esperando a tener permiso para entrar; y la humillación le rocía las entrañas, hambrienta. Nadie decía nada en el grupo de prisioneros del que no parecía que debiese formar parte.

Era como una película ya empezada.

Hux estaba esperando con placer el momento de comunicarle a Snoke la traición de Kylo Ren, de su pupilo y al que le había obligado a aceptar en su reino, la StarKiller.

La situación no hubiese sido así si hubiese tenido las manos libres. Pero mientras el resto de prisioneros iban esposados, Kulo descubrió un cepo atenazando sus muñecas, obra de Hux. El general llevaba su espada laser, apagada (aparentemente muerta), colgando de la cadera. Comprendió que aquel cepo, de alguna forma inexplicable, le impedía conectar con la corriente que mantenía unido el universo, que habitaba en cada ser vivo con mayor o menor fuerza. A Hux nunca le había agradado la idea de la Fuerza o de sus usuarios. No tendría que sorprenderle que hubiese sido Hux precisamente el que hubiese encontrado una forma de contrarrestarla, pese a carecer de sentido.

Nada tenía sentido. Aquella caminata, penosa y lastimera desde el campo de batalla, tampoco lo tenía.

Podía recordar de forma clara, como el sabor de la sangre en los labios, la sorpresa y la traición en la cara del pelirrojo en mitad de la batalla. El estupor había sido genuino y le hizo curvar ahora los labios, recreándose con satisfacción en ello. Pero había pasado pronto.

Rey avanzaba solo un par de pasos por delante de él. La nueva jedi también cargaba con el cepo que inmovilizaba sus manos. No había despegado los labios desde que había comenzado la caminata, permaneciendo tercamente en silencio, con la espalda recta y sin un tropiezo, rodeada del resto de prisioneros rebeldes que eran su gente. En su mirada brillaba la misma determinación que la primera vez que se habían cruzado, ella apuntándole inútilmente en el bosque, y que cuando había tratado de interrogarla. La determinación que ardía como una estrella que nunca terminaba de consumir su combustible nuclear, ni siquiera estando encadenada.

Había intentado hablar con ella dos veces, pero Rey se había negado a responderle, también a mirarle. Ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué lo había hecho.

La muchacha tampoco parecía dar señales de los detalles que no encajaban en la escena.

Había una decisión en el último momento. Mientras la jedi insistía en sostener la espada laser hacia él, desafiante. Las naves de la Primera Orden estaban llevando a cabo una masacre entre las tropas rebeldes. La gran batalla final, que pretendía emular a Endor treinta años después, había empezado con esperanzas, pero a aquellas alturas ya era claro cuál sería el resultado. Los dos llevaban dos horas luchando. Rey había mejorado, ahora era consciente de su poder y lo usaba a su voluntad. Como una estrella. Pero él también había mejorado, regresando con Snoke aquel último año.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella cada vez que entrenaba.

"Es hora de que te rindas", era lo que tendría que haber dicho mientras las naves de la Primera Orden los rodeaban y los soldados bajaban, apuntando a Rey. Las palabras eran esas, incluso la chica lo sabía, con los labios apretados con fuerza y los mechones escapando de su recogido. La frustración se crispaba entre sus dedos firmes, dispuesta todavía a seguir luchando.

—¡Baja el arma! —Había gritado uno de los soldados, avanzando con el fusil en alto y el casco ocultando su rostro. No era un clon. Esa era otra de las cosas en las que Hux no creía, con su apego por el ejército.

El soldado (capitán de escuadrón o algo así, porque Kylo nunca había prestado atención a esos detalles) había avanzado con seguridad (toda la seguridad que una persona normal podía sentir ante una usuaria de la Fuerza). La batalla estaba acabada. No quedaba ninguna duda.

O no.

Kylo Ren se había movido en el último momento, en el instante en el que el soldado pasó a su lado. Rotó su espada y le atravesó el cuello, un movimiento prohibido para los jedi. Pero él no tenía esas resticciones.

La confusión paralizó a los soldados ante la repentina escena. También a la chica. Y Kylo disfrutó de su imagen estupefacta antes de atravesar a otro de los soldados.

Al final eran demasiados y ellos, solamente dos. Pese a que Rey pronto reaccionó y se cubrieron mutuamente las espaldas, sin rechazar la ayuda. Al final Hux les había colocado aquel cepo en las manos.

Rey no le había mirado ni le había preguntado por qué lo había hecho.

—¿No quieres saberlo? —Le había intentado tentar él, intentando entablar conversación mientras andaban y andaban. Kylo estaba seguro de que aquel camino tenía su significado, su victoria para Hux pese a no ser necesario.

—No. Eso es asunto tuyo —le rechazó Rey, tensa y tajante. Como siempre había rechazado sus intentos.

Pero podía ver que una parte de ella estaba confusa. No tenía sentido su ¿cambio de bando? Incluso con los poderes de ambos había sido imposible dar la vuelta a la batalla. Rey podía sospechar que eso fuese una trampa, o un plan, y Kylo no la culpaba.

No lo era. La satisfacción de Hux, si ella le conociese lo suficiente, hubiese bastado para confirmarlo.

Debía estar torturándose, se dio cuenta. Pero, en cambio, estaba muy tranquilo.

¿Por qué estaban caminando a través de la nieve?, se preguntó en cambio. No era necesario, y la sensación de dejá vù le rondaba, sin terminar de presentarse. El cansancio de un paso tras otro la impedía acercarse, eclipsándola. Pero había demasiados detalles que no tenían sentido, lo sabía...

El terreno había comenzado a inclinarse, convirtiéndose en una cuesta. La ladera de una montaña. Pese a que no había montes en la StarKiller.

—Te he ayudado, al menos podrías darme las gracias —le dijo a Rey, desde detrás de ella, alzando la voz para que le oyese.

Los hombros de la chica se tensaron, pudo percibirlo a través de su ropa, en el aire a su alrededor. Pudo notar el esfuerzo que hizo para no volverse hacia él, seguramente confundida aunque quisiese negarlo. Ya eran dos, entonces.

—Has sido tú el que ha decidido ayudar —le recordó, tensa, queriendo decir que eso no le obligaba a hablarle.

Kylo se rio, entre dientes, sin rastro de diversión. El frío y la cuesta arriba se comieron su pequeña risa.

—Eres tan dura de pelar como cuando intenté interrogarte.

Esta vez sí la chica se volvió, lanzándole una mirada furibunda (llamaradas solares rompiendo la corona de sus iris. Eran marrones pero Kylo siempre creía que eran del ámbar de una estrella joven).

No intentó decir más por ahora, mientras la ladera continuaba empinándose y volviéndose más difícil. Caminaba, sin embargo, sin necesidad de ser consciente de cómo lo hacía.

No tenía sentido... pero no alcanzaba a comprender por qué, siendo una idea escapándosele constantemente, al borde de la frontera de sus pensamientos. ¿La luz que cae en el horizonte de un agujero negro llega a tocarlo?

Durante varios minutos, durante una eternidad, solo continuaron subiendo. Kylo consciente de Rey andando unos pasos por delante de él con terquedad inagotable, consciente de Hux mucho por delante con su barbilla altiva y su cabello pelirrojo tocándole la piel nívea y altiva.

En algún momento giró la mirada, cansando por el camino que no terminaba y frustrado por su falta de fin y de sentido, y entonces lo vio:

Al borde del camino había una mesa servida. Era un mueble sencillo, de madera castaña (ese castaño cálido, suave, sin ser demasiado oscuro, sin ser tan claro que resultase apagado) y el mantel caía por sus lados. Sobre ella estaban los platos colocados y la fuente de comida, la jarra de bebida, los vasos y el pan para repartir. Parecía sacada de la cocina _de casa_ , por cuyas ventanas entraban los rayos de sol de primavera.

Kylo se detuvo.

Era extraño. No encajaba.

La mayoría de prisioneros y soldados pasaron de largo junto a la mesa, sin pararse a prestarle atención, sin verla siquiera aparentemente. Una mesa en mitad de la nieve, en mitad de una cuesta que no debería existir en una caminata que tampoco debería existir. ¿Y nadie se fijaba?

Pero Kylo Ren se detuvo, con la espalda recta y tensa por la presión del cepo en sus muñecas y la humillación en el orgullo.

Había dos personas a la mesa. Un hombre y una mujer, sin llegar a ser ancianos pero con las arrugas asomando a los ojos (las arrugas que se sedimentaban a base de sonrisas, pequeñas y grandes, y que delataban una vida que, pudiendo o no ser fácil, había sido satisfactoria). Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención tampoco a la procesión que pasaba frente a su mesa. Tan fuera de lugar. (Como si estuviese en un lugar mejor, en una dimensión aparte, separada de la suya por una fracción de espacio-tiempo).

Kylo Ren les reconoció a ambos.

Nada encajaba. Lo sabía, y sin embargo no le importó en ese momento.

A la mesa estaban sentados sus padres. Han, de pie, había cogido la fuente para servirle a Leia, sonriendo un poco (una sonrisa pequeña y tranquila, que delataba paz espiritual y que no recordaba la última vez que había visto. Una sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro de Leia a su vez, pequeña y tranquila). Ninguno de los dos se giró, mientras hablaban, con calma, en voz baja, entre sí. Leia Organa se rió y Kylo se dio cuenta de que no podía oírles, como si, en efecto, se hallasen en otra dimensión. El sonido parecía inexistente. O muy, muy lejano.

Era imposible. Él mismo había acabado con la vida de Han Solo para demostrar que era capaz, como su abuelo, que se había librado de cualquier lazo que le uniese al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, a su familia...

¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a su madre? Había arrugas nuevas, algunas canas... En el día a día intentaba no pensar en ello. Ya no era nada suyo; era un apátrida, se decía voluntariamente... Para no pensar en lo decepcionada que debía de sentirse de su hijo, en esa mirada triste en sus ojos si hubiese tenido oportunidad de mirarle... En el día a día lo ignoraba deliberadamente, diciéndose " _no tengo nada que ver con eso, ya no"_.

La alucinación le golpeó el pecho ahora, cerrándole la garganta antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras contemplaba la escena cotidiana e imposible, cruel.

Y mientras reían y conversaban, como si nada (imposible) Han Solo se volvió hacia él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Y Kylo Ren supo que le estaba viendo a él. En su interior y a todos sus secretos, desde donde fuese que estuviese ahora. Viendo aún más de lo que había visto aquel día sobre la pasarela...

No se movió, con los músculos súbitamente agarrotados y convertidos en piedra, incapaces de desplazarse un solo milímetro.

La procesión de prisioneros había perdido todo sentido (¿lo había tenido alguna vez?), expuesto como estaba ante la mirada de su padre.

Y el hombre que era su padre, Han Solo, se incorporó un poco más, habiendo terminado de servir a su compañera de vida (aunque hubiesen estado separados, mucho tiempo y en parte por su causa, porque perder a un hijo no era un golpe fácil del que reponerse) y cogió su plato.

Se lo tendió.

"Te perdono".

Kylo Ren no sabía si había oído las palabras o si estaban solamente implícitas en el mayor gesto universal de perdón: ofrecer un plato de comida para compartir el pan; pero las palabras resonaron en su pecho y era imposible ignorarlas. Aquella vez no, delante de él y en mitad de la nieve, pese a que sobre la mesa de sus padres parecía ser primavera (tan lejana).

Intentó respirar, sin poder. Un puño se había cerrado sobre su garganta con mayor intensidad de lo que la Fuerza podía hacerlo incluso, incapaz de tomar aire.

Eso era que doliese el corazón, comprendió. Nunca lo había sentido, no de verdad. Le dolía como si le hubiese atravesado su propia espada, abriéndole el pecho y cuarteando la carne a su alrededor, quemándola y sellándola a la vez, quemando el hielo, e incluso más.

Cayó de rodillas, contra el suelo y contra la nieve blanca y húmeda. Han Solo no se dudó, no se movió, aún tendiéndole el plato de comida a un hijo pródigo que no había vuelto, que no pretendía volver, que había acabado con su vida...

Aquel único gesto era capaz de quemarle como el ácido.

No tenía sentido.

No.

No lo tenía...

* * *

Kylo Ren despertó, empapado en sudor. El cabello negro largo se le pegaba a la frente mientras el pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente sobre la respiración desbocada.

El recuerdo visual, el recuerdo auditivo, desaparecieron de inmediato, rodeado de oscuridad, pero el dolor en su pecho era real, como si se partiese en dos. Nunca había sentido un dolor igual, ni siquiera cuando la chica le había marcado la cara (como a su abuelo).

Estaba en la base, recordó gracias a la oscuridad que era lo único que veían sus ojos ahora. Sin nieve, sin montaña, sin mesa... El techo y las paredes a su alrededor eran tan negras como siempre, sin ventanas ni apenas adornos. Los rebeldes no habían intentado ninguna batalla final a la desesperada, ni había ninguna segunda StarKiller idéntica a la primera, y él no había traicionado a su bando para proteger a la chica jedi... Han Solo estaba muerto y hacía años que no veía a su madre. Todo seguía igual.

Pero el corazón le dolía como si le estuviese deshaciendo entre los dedos por el mordisco del ácido. Y ese dolor era lo más real que había sentido nunca, mientras intentaba serenarse.

Un sueño.

* * *

Rey giró la cabeza. Sola, en lo alto de la isla. Una brisa suave, inesperada, acababa de soplar desde el mar que rodeaba el pequeño emplazamiento por los cuatro costados. Estaba sola. Ella en el primer templo jedi y el mar. Y sin embargo... juraría haber sentido algo. Una perturbación en la Fuerza, pero no una característica de su nuevo maestro.

Nadie les había encontrado (aún) aunque la joven sabía que pronto llegaría el momento.

Y aquella brisa era una premonición que aún no alcanzaba a comprender. Miró hacia el mar oscuro y estrellado, bajo el cielo oscuro y estrellado, intentando comprender.

Como si algo se hubiese removido en el otro extremo de la galaxia.


End file.
